When trains are run during wintry conditions disturbances in schedule are often seen due to formation of ice around the brakes and bogies. With conventional de-icing systems there is a constant problem with trains which have to be removed from service due to ice formation.
On a standard size train it takes about 10 hours to remove the ice which requires enormous quantities of energy utilizing blowing hot air. In this conventional de-icing process moisture always remains on all parts under the train. When the train thereafter runs out in degrees below freezing point ice crystals are formed immediately under the entire train. These have a pointed and spiny form in its structure which means that the snow immediately clings to them and starts to build up the ice. This effect in combination with heated brakes and quick cooling results in the train quickly building up ice again.